


I'll give you reasons to stay

by mikararinna



Series: cookie crush chaos [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: "They adore you, Ten," Kun says, smiling as he give Ten's hand a gentle squeeze.Ten navigates his newfound relationship with Kun. Bless heavens that he was always good with children; finding it easier to be surrounded with pre-teens for their dates and attending school recitals' a new type of excitement for him. All while still, trying to ensure his studio doesn't fall to pieces.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: cookie crush chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822264
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	I'll give you reasons to stay

**Author's Note:**

> just like the first part of this series, this has been in my drafts for roughly a year. i finished it but then i was never satisfied with it? but then i decided yea screw it i might as well post this the kunten drought is getting to me and if I don't post this now I don't think I ever will.

Ten watched as Renjun continued to fidget in his seat. He had noticed the other's odd behaviour ever since he entered the studio. His nephew was spacing out during the entirety of the class and kept making several mistakes in his routine. Which wasn't what Renjun would usually do. Renjun always had his routine memorized to the T. So to see him struggling, Ten couldn't help but worry.

He walked over towards where Renjun was sitting, the other fiddling with his shoelaces. He had been on it for a while and Ten couldn't help but feel frustrated on behalf of his nephew on his incapabilities to even tie his shoelaces today. 

"Okay, what's up with you?" Renjun jumped in his seat at the sound of his uncle's voice. He didn't even notice Ten approaching him. 

"What? Nothing's wrong with me," Renjun mumbled. 

"Renjun, I've seen you grow from a little boy to a pre-teen. I've known you for years. I know every little mood swing of yours. You know you can't hide it from me, right?" Ten said, hands on his hips. 

Renjun pouted, looking away. Ten sighed before taking a seat beside his nephew. "Alright baby, come on. Tell me what's wrong." 

"Nothing's wrong."

"Really? You've messed up half of the routine today, that's not you, Renjun. I know something's bothering you. You know you can tell me anything." Ten coaxed him. "Did you break one of Sicheng's fine china teacup collections? Did you accidentally throw away Yuta's guitar picks? I won't tell them."

"It's not that," Renjun muttered out, shaking his head. 

"And then?" Ten asked him. 

Renjun sighed. He looked conflicted and Ten knew he probably shouldn't push the other to tell but seeing Renjun like this made him worry. Fortunately, Renjun seemed to have made up his mind in telling him what's going on. 

"There's a talent show happening at school." Renjun started. 

"And?" 

"Yangyang asked me if I wanted to join him." 

"Oh, so you said?" 

"I don't know." Renjun answered truthfully. "Uncle, you know how much being in the spotlight scares me right? I can't- I don't want to embarrass myself." 

"Renjun, it's all up to you." Ten said gently, pulling his nephew towards him. "If you're scared to join then you can just tell Yangyang that and reject his offer. You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to. You're not obligated to do so." 

"I know but I also think I should stop hiding in my comfort zone," Renjun mumbled. 

"What do you mean by that?" Ten asked. 

Renjun sighed, wringing his hands together. "I feel like, I should try something new, you know? I wanna try taking risks and not just stay at where I am. You've always been so confident in what you do, I aspire to be that as well."

Ten smiled softly. "Renjun, I'm not always confident and you know that. Remember when I had a crush on Kun?"

Renjun snorted. "Yeah. You were scared that he wasn't interested in you."

"See? Getting scared of new things is a normal feeling. Everyone has their insecurities. That doesn't mean you should let that fear hinder you from new things." Ten advised. "Yes, I was scared that Kun wasn't interested in me but did it ever stop me from going to his bakery and embarrassing myself? Up to the point where I almost lied to him that I have a daughter?"

Renjun grinned, shaking his head. 

"And where did that take me?"

"You're now dating him."

"And there you have it," Ten said, petting his hair. "It's okay to not want to do something if you feel threatened about it, like it harms your comfort zone. But experiences are a process of learning. You won't learn anything if you continue to stay cooped up." 

"Yeah, you're right," Renjun mumbled, nodding his head. "I think I'll take up on Yangyang's offer."

Ten smiled brightly. He playfully pinched the bridge of Renjun's nose. "That's my nephew," 

"Thank you, uncle. I know I can talk about this to my dads but I just-" Renjun sighed. 

"It feels a bit pressuring to do that, isn't it?" Ten asked and Renjun nodded his head. He smiled, giving Renjun a quick squeeze. "You can talk to them, Renjun. They'll listen and they won't pressure you into anything. You're their son, you know them just as well as I do. They might be a little strict with you but that's only because they love you so much,"

"I know, but I really like talking to you about these things,"

"Because I'm the coolest uncle?"

Renjun scrunched up his nose in slight distaste. "Maybe. But don't feel too comfortable, Kun gē might steal that title away from you."

Ten sputtered, blushing a bright red at this. "Renjun! We've only just started dating."

Renjun laughed brightly, standing up to fetch his water bottle. "Bá said he can already hear the wedding bells. He won't be surprised by then," 

"It's still too soon," Ten groaned, hiding his face behind his knees. 

It was too soon to think about marriage. Not that the idea of marriage didn't excite Ten, but he had barely dated Kun for roughly one week. There was no way they were jumping into proposals so soon. 

Ten lifted up his head slightly, watched as Renjun walked around the studio. He also needed to remind himself that Kun's sons had absolutely no idea they were dating. 

"Can we… not tell Yangyang and Chenle we're officially dating yet?"

Ten remembered the words he had said, an hour after they confessed. The rain was still pitter-pattering outside his apartment and Kun's hand was so, so warm against him. Maybe they didn't need that outdoor date, Ten could cuddle up with Kun right now on his couch and be satisfied. 

Kun had looked at him, blinking. "Why? I mean, we can but can I know why?"

Ten made a noise at the back of his throat. "I- I just- I'm kinda nervous? I'm not sure how to just, like, drop the bomb at them? I don't want them to think negatively of me. I want them to be okay with this,"

Kun's eyes softened. "Ten, they adore you,"

"I know, I know, you told me. But I'm still nervous. They're your sons, Kun. They mean a lot to you and you mean a lot to them. I just- I don't want to ruin it," Ten breathed out. 

"You'll never ruin it and I want you to know that," Kun reminded him. "But, if you want that then I'll respect it. I'll wait until you're fully ready before I tell them we're officially dating,"

Ten smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, Kun." 

"-cle? Uncle!" 

Ten jolted awake from his short trip to memory lane. He blinked as he looked at Renjun, waving a hand in front of him. He had a frown on his face as he looked at Ten. 

"Hey, yeah, what's wrong?" Ten asked, focusing on the other. 

"Yangyang's here," Renjun announced, pointing behind him where Yangyang stood awkwardly. 

Kun's eldest son gave him a wave and Ten smiled at him. He nodded his head before turning back to Renjun. "You can start stretching before the rest come in,"

"On it!" He heard Yangyang exclaim.

"Are you okay?" Renjun asked him, a frown still etched on his face. 

Ten nodded his head at this. "Yeah," He pulled Renjun a little bit closer to him and whispered, "You haven't told him yet, right?"

Renjun shook his head. "I promised, remember? I'm not a snitch."

Ten breathed out a sigh of relief. It felt stupid of him to hide his relationship with Kun from Yangyang and Chenle, considering that Sicheng and Renjun knew about it. But it was different. It was the complete opposite. Sicheng and Renjun were distant relatives to his bloodline. Kun… Kun was Yangyang and Chenle's everything. 

"You need to tell them soon, uncle. You can't hide it from them forever. They'll eventually know," Renjun whispered back, still concerned at him. 

It made him feel bad that he had to worry Renjun. His nephew who was a teen, much younger and going through more pubescent problems than him, worrying about him. Ten hoped he stopped troubling people so much like that. 

"Soon," Ten said as an answer even if Renjun gave him a wary look. 

Soon. He would tell them soon.

"I need cookies," Ten whined, lips jutting out in a pout as he stared at Kun with wide eyes. 

Kun laughed brightly, already expecting as much when Ten came into the bakery with a cloud over his head. He disappeared briefly into the kitchen before he came out with a plate of Ten's favourite chocolate chip. 

"I saved them for you," Ten brightened up at this and quickly picked a cookie up to devour. "What got you so down?" 

"New student, no basics in dancing so I had to teach him one-on-one. It would have been no problem if the kid wasn't such a stuck-up," Ten grumbled, sighing. 

"Poor you, I'm sure you'll work it out somehow. The kid won't survive if they knew how strict their teacher truly is," Kun said. 

Ten nodded his head mindlessly. "Where's Yangyang and Chenle?"

"Yangyang went to play basketball with some of his classmates after your class. That kid has so much energy, I'm truly surprised. Chenle's over there," Kun pointed at a table and Ten turned around to see the boy burying himself into something. "Do you want to spend some time with him?"

Ten snapped his head back at Kun, looking at him with wide eyes. He stared at Kun and the other merely chuckled. 

"He adores you, Ten. Don't fret it," Kun coaxed gently, petting his hair lightly. "Go,"

With the gentle nudge from his boyfriend, Ten took the plate of cookies and walked over to where Chenle was. He turned around one last time, seeing Kun urged him softly with a nod before he attended a customer. Ten sighed, walking forward again. Remembering the words that he said to Renjun, Ten told himself he could do this. 

He hovered just a few steps behind Chenle, unsure on how he should approach. Standing behind him like this, Ten could see what Kun's youngest son was working on. It was a simple doodle of a cat and Ten couldn't help but to smile to himself. 

"That's adorable," Ten commented and he felt bad to have startled Chenle but the other didn't seem to shy away as Ten took a seat in front of him. 

"Thank you," Chenle mumbled, smiling shyly. 

"Do you enjoy drawing?" Ten asked. 

"A little bit. Just a doodle here and there but I prefer the piano,"

Ten nodded his head. "Kun did mention you're taking piano classes,"

"He plays too, but he always refuses to play with me," Chenle sulked. 

"Really? That's not very nice of him,"

Chenle giggled. "Do you think you can make him play with me?"

Ten looked surprised but he smiled. "I can try,"

"You made him agree to let Yang gē attend dance classes, I think you can make him agree to just about anything," Chenle pointed out. 

"I might have lucked out on that," Ten laughed. 

Chenle looked down, tracing circles on his paper with the pencil. "Bába likes you,"

"R-really?" Ten stuttered out, face a bright red. They couldn't be caught so soon, right? "Of course he would, he wouldn't have me in his bakery otherwise."

Chenle looked at him knowingly but he didn't say anything else. Ten internally breathed out a sigh of relief. That was nerve-wracking. He would tell them. Eventually. But not now. Definitely not now. 

Ten was back to devouring his cookie when Chenle did whatever he was doing earlier before Ten interrupted him. He thought the other might be doing his homework perhaps, seeing the pages and pages of writing. Ten let him do his work as he let the silence engulf them comfortably. It wasn't awkward and Ten was grateful for it. 

There was a sound coming out from Chenle's phone that he placed at the side. Ten watched as he picked it up, read whatever that was on it, frowned and then sighed. Ten raised an eyebrow at this. 

"Is there something wrong?" Ten asked. 

"I need to get some school supplies for a project. I would've gone alone but I'm still awkward with my way around here. Yang gē won't be back until late and Bá looks like he's busy," Chenle sighed out again. 

"I can accompany you," Ten blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Chenle blinked at him. "You can?"

"Yeah. I don't have anything else for the evening and I do have a car if wherever you're going is far away. I don't mind accompanying you," 

Chenle looked at him with bright eyes. "Really? Please, I- I'm not good with people and-"

"Hey, it's okay," Ten smiled reassuringly at him, placing his hand on the other's. "Come on, I can even take you to my favourite ice cream place,"

They stood up, Chenle packing up his things into the bag. Ten made sure his car keys and everything else was in his pocket. He could see Kun eyeing them from his post at the cashier. Ten grinned as he slung an arm over Chenle's shoulder and they walked past the counter. 

"Kun, I'm kidnapping your son for a date,"

"What?!"

"You have my number. Don't worry, I won't take him to Thailand with me," Ten laughed. He turned around just before leaving. "Can't promise that I won't spoil him rotten with snacks though," 

"Ten!" He heard Kun let out exasperatedly as he left the bakery with Chenle in tow. 

There were matching grins on him and Chenle's face as they headed over to Ten's car. Ten turned towards the other. "So, ice cream first or school supplies?" 

from: kun  
I'm happy that you're finally spending some time with lele but i still will not forgive you for 'kidnapping' him  
and don't spoil him with sweets  
god forbid ten i have a sugar rush pre teen back at home later  
have fun tho :) <3

Ten giggled to himself when he read the new messages as he locked the car and walked towards the stationary shop. Chenle looked at him briefly, head tilted to the side. 

"Is something going on?" He asked

"Your dad is kinda mad that I-" Ten made air quotes. "kidnap you. He's also asking me to not feed you too much sugar,"

"He can't stop me. I'm a grown enough child to make my own decision!" Chenle huffed as he pushed the door opened. 

Ten laughed. "You remind me a little bit of myself,"

"Do I? I think I sound like a common pre-teen," Chenle commented. 

"That makes the two of us," 

Ten watched as Chenle roamed around the shop with ease. He nodded his head at the old lady behind the counter before following the younger male. Chenle had told him about this shop and suggested they head over here before they went to the ice cream shop. The multitudes of paint brushes and palettes caught Ten's attention the moment he walked in. 

He painted. Long time ago before he started dancing. And he still did, sometimes, occasionally. Art was his gateway back when he thought he had officially screwed up his life with a Dance degree. He had made a small fortune with his art and debated whether to continue with it as a career. But his love for arts could never surpass his love for dancing thus Ten found himself opening the studio regardless of whatever uncertainties he had carried before. 

And he was glad. The studio was doing well and if it wasn't for it, Ten wouldn't have met Kun. 

"Do you do art?" Chenle asked, popping up beside him when Ten traced a finger over the paintbrushes. He would splurge for them, but he wasn't so sure if he was going to pick it up anytime soon. 

"A little while. I mostly do digitals now but I do have a love for the arts," Ten answered. 

"Every time I talk to you, it feels like I discover something new about you," Chenle said, looking at Ten with the same wide, sparkly eyes he had earlier. 

Ten's heart melted. The purity and innocence emitted from Chenle made him wish he was a child again. 

"Is it bad?" Ten asked. 

Chenle shook his head. "No. I would love to learn more about the people around me, especially if I like them," 

Ten laughed breezily. Chenle picked up a few more supplies before they headed towards the counter. While Chenle was busy looking for his wallet, Ten already pulled his out and let the lady swipe his card. Chenle gaped at him, looking slightly offended. 

"I can pay for it! Bá gave me enough allowance," Chenle whined as Ten handed the bought goods in a bag to him. 

"It's okay. It's only some school supplies, it won't create a dent in my bank account," Ten replied, walking back to the car with Chenle following behind him. 

It won't, honestly. The studio was doing fairly well in the past years that Ten had personal savings while also managing to spend mindlessly for himself every once in a while. He didn't mind paying for Chenle's school supplies. It was the little things. If Chenle was going to be his son soon, he shouldn't care that he needed to pay twice more than usual. 

Ten shook his head out of that thought. Too soon. 

"I feel bad…" Chenle mumbled as they entered the car. 

"Don't be," Ten said, looking at him. "Kun won't take my money whenever I crash into the bakery for cookies so let's say this is to compensate for that. If the money truly bothers me, I can just ask directly from Kun. That's your allowance, so you should use it to have a little fun,"

Chenle pouted, but he didn't argue and Ten took that as a good sign. "Okay, but I will pay for my ice cream,"

Ten looked at him, blinking. Chenle stared back, resolute. Their little staring contest went on for a moment and Ten thought Chenle was hoping he would back down. 

He won't. 

Instead, he pinched Chenle's nose playfully before backing out of the parking lot. 

"No." 

Chenle groaned. 

"We're back!" Ten announced loudly when they entered the bakery as if it was a house he owned. Well, perhaps it was, considering how often Ten was here. 

"There they are! Traitors!" He heard Yangyang yell as he emerged from behind the counter. 

"Now, what did I do?" Ten asked, looking cluelessly at Yangyang. 

"You kidnap Chenle and took him out on a bro date! I wanted that too," Yangyang whined. 

Chenle stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Your lost, Yang gē,"

"Not fair!" Yangyang drawled out. 

"Can you not cause a scene in the bakery? You're disrupting the peace of my mille-feuille," Kun sighed tiredly. 

Ten giggled as he ushered the two boys inside the counter. He had never been on the other side of the counter but being here, standing closer to where Kun baked his magic felt somewhat intimate. Even more so when Ten had both his arms slung over each of the Qian siblings' shoulders. 

"I see you two had fun," Kun commented, an eyebrow raised at him and Chenle. 

"Oh, it's just a trip to the stationary shop and then the ice cream parlour. It's hardly any fun," Ten shrugged off. 

"Uncle Ten let me handle his AUX cord! So that was fun," Chenle chimed in. "He also paid for my school supplies and ice cream." 

Kun looked at him and Ten smiled sheepishly. "Ten?"

"It was nothing, really," Ten said. 

"Unfair, I want to be treated to ice cream too," Yangyang whined again. 

Ten laughed. "I'll kidnap you next time," 

Kun sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please don't kidnap my sons. I don't mind you taking them out once in a while, I do get that it's getting boring in the bakery. But please don't kidnap them."

"What's the harm, Bá? We're getting kidnapped by your boyfriend. He's not a stranger, I don't think that's a problem," Yangyang said. 

Ten froze. He looked at Kun, who was also staring at him, eyes wide with surprise. Were they caught too soon?

Chenle snorted. "Do you really think we don't know?" 

"You're not really discreet, you know?" Yangyang said, staring at them amusedly. "Bá's been a lovesick fool ever since he came back from that supposed lunch you were having last week,"

"Yangyang!"

"And there's no way nothing could happen. Bá's a coward but he does have game."

Kun groaned at Chenle's remark. Ten giggled, flustered. He looked at the two of them, seeing the matching mischievous grin they had. 

"You… don't mind do you?" Ten asked them. 

"As long as there's no PDA because… gross," Chenle said and Ten rolled his eyes. He couldn't be offended, he was once that type of pre-teen. "I don't mind,"

"I do," Yangyang huffed as he removed himself from Ten, staring at him with his arms crossed across his chest. "Because you brought Chenle out and had fun without me," He grinned and Ten breathed a sigh of relief. "But honestly, I don't mind. If you and Bá are happy, then we're happy for you."

Kun sighed. "I can't believe I'm getting blessings from pre-teens,"

"They're your sons, believe it or not, you have to get their blessings at least." Ten pointed out. "Myself, however, I can't believe I'm getting blessings from two pre-teens. It's enough I have to deal with Renjun on a daily basis, guess I have you rascals to dote upon as well,"

Chenle giggled. "Promise that Yangyang and I won't let you go broke while you guys are dating,"

"I can't say I'm surprised, honestly. Kun looks like he feeds you both abalones and wagyu steak everyday," Ten teased, grinning. 

"Hey! I make sure my kids live their lives humbly, alright?" Kun countered. In a quieter voice, he said, "But I do indulge in wagyu steak every once a month." 

"Speaking of wagyu steaks, today is one of those days where we have special treats, right Bá? How about you join us for dinner because I know Bá is a little too shy to invite you over," Yangyang said and Ten looked at him in surprise. 

He glanced over at Kun, who sighed but showed no signs of negativity. Kun looked back and he might not have telepathy but even he could guess the silent invitation in those eyes. He blinked a few times as he looked at Chenle and Yangyang, who bore the same pleading eyes. Goodness, what did Kun teach his children for them to be this persuasive?

"Well, I guess, if you insist-" Ten stammered out. 

He never finished the sentence as the kids' loud cheer interrupted him, making him jump slightly. He watched as they disperse into the kitchen, mumbling something about stealing desserts from the bakery. Ten looked at Kun, his smile so warm that it melted Ten from inside out. 

"They adore you," Kun reminded him as Ten stood there still in a daze. 

They had only started dating a week ago and now Ten found himself at a dinner date with Kun's children at their family home. He couldn't be too startled out of his element though. They did have a first date at Ten's apartment. But that was a different circumstance. Ten feared that they were moving too fast. Were they moving too fast? 

Perhaps they were moving a little too fast. But that was okay, was it not? Yangyang and Chenle seemed to enjoy his presence in their little family. They looked comfortable, as if they had anticipated this from the very beginning. Maybe they have. 

Ten couldn't help but let out a weak chuckle. Yeah, everything was going to be okay. 

"And you were worried for nothing," Sicheng reprimanded him as Ten placed the teacup back on its plate. 

He sighed, relaxing into his seat. The scent of the herbal tea was calming, easing the tension on his shoulders. The tea was truly working wonders for him. Then again, it could just be because Ten was inside his cousin's home. The familiarity of the incense burning mixed with the herbal essence of the freshly brewed tea reminded him too much of his grandparents home back in Thailand. Maybe Ten should schedule a visit. 

"I can be worried," Ten huffed out. "It's like meeting your boyfriend's parents, except they are his kids. Which, in hindsight, holds more judgement regarding yourself than his parents. I should be worried, what if they didn't like me? I can't keep butting into their lives then," 

"You've known them for quite some time. Renjun even says that Yangyang is a good and understanding kid," Sicheng said. 

"They are little mischiefs," Ten hissed, though there was no heat to it. 

"Sure they are. You'll still walk through fire for Renjun. Now that Chenle and Yangyang are in the equation, you'll do the same for them too," Yuta said when he walked into the kitchen, giving Sicheng a kiss on the head before he scavenged their fridge. 

Ten scrunched up his nose in mild disgust at the display of affectionate gesture. "Natural instincts."

"Of what?" Sicheng snorted. "You know, I never pegged you for the type to care about children, especially not pre-teens. Yet here you are, considering Yangyang and Chenle's feelings about you dating their dad. Most people don't care, you know?" 

"I've never been most people, aren't I?" Ten said, but there was a hint of sadness as he stared down at his cup of tea. "It's why I've never settled down. No one understands me."

There was silence. Sicheng and Yuta looked at each other briefly. Yuta closed the door fridge, walking over to place a gentle hand on Ten's shoulder. 

"That's because they never make the effort to understand you, don't they?" Yuta whispered quietly. Ten remained silent.

"It's not just about Yangyang and Chenle accepting you, isn't it?" Sicheng asked. 

Ten shook his head, sighing. He looked at them. "What if it doesn't work out? What if- what if this wasn't supposed to happen? I'm in my 30s now, guys. I can't- I want to settle down, be in love, have a family but it always never works out for me in the end. And now Kun is here with his sons and they are so accepting of me, they want me to be part of their lives and it scares me that one day, I'll lose all of them at once." 

"You really do love Kun, huh?" Yuta said. 

"A lot that it's terrifying," 

Sicheng sighed. "I can't really tell you how to deal with it, but Kun looks like he likes you a lot as well. You just have to trust him on this and trust yourself. You're still too early into the relationship to have these kind of doubts," 

"I don't know. I just- I'm trying to prepare myself for the worst." Ten mumbled. 

"Don't," Yuta chastised him softly. "You're going to regret it big time if you let yourself think that way. Just let things work between the two of you,"

Sicheng reached his hand out to place it reassuringly on Ten's hand. Ten looked up and saw his cousin smiling at him. "You know if Kun broke your heart, Yuta and I would hunt him down right? Regardless if he's a single father Yuta would give him a huge punch." 

Ten choked out a sob. "Please don't. His face should be bruise-free at all times."

"Yeah, not if he's going to break your heart like the last one. I can throw a good punch if that ever happens," Yuta snorted. He calmed down slightly. "Though I don't think I would need to. Renjun has been saying that Kun's a great guy. And I trust my son's judgement,"

"More than my own? I'm the one who is dating Kun," Ten huffed out an exclaim. 

"Yes because your judgement is interlaced with your insecurities. So you might have gone over the dramatics." Yuta answered. 

Ten pouted. "I do really love Kun though. Despite all my uncertainties and insecurities."

"And we're glad that you're enjoying time with him. Don't let those negativities bother you too much, I'm sure everything will go well." Sicheng told him. 

"Come on, I have enough of hearing you putting yourself down, I wanna hear about the dinner. Tell me, is Kun's wagyu steak that good? I might have to ask the man to invite us for dinner too next time."

Ten laughed at Yuta's antics. He slumped against his seat, feeling way comfortable in his cousins home more than the lonely apartment he resided in. They were right. What was there to worry? He should enjoy calling Kun his for the time being. 

"-And the teachers looked so close to pull their hair out but I swear it wasn't my idea to tape the memes all across the notice board." Ten heard Hendery speaking animatedly, Yangyang and Renjun listening to him intently. 

Renjun snorted. "Sure you didn't,"

"I swear I wasn't!"

"I know that all of you are just little mischiefs," Ten said, walking over to loom over them. 

"We're not," Yangyang protested. "Well, most of the time we're not. But believe me, we're good students."

Ten shook his head. "Don't get too much in trouble. I can't tell you how to have fun but do remember that you go to school to study and not wreck havoc."

"We'll try to keep that at a minimum then," Hendery said, grinning. 

Ten smiled at them. "Have you guys started preparations for the talent show?"

"We're still discussing what we're gonna do but Yangyang and I already have an idea of what we're going to show. We only have to decide the details," Renjun explained

Ten hummed. "Can I know?"

"Absolutely not." Yangyang deadpanned. "It's a secret, even Bá and Chenle don't know so there's no way you're going to know. Even if you are my Bá's boyfriend and my dance instructor."

"Yup! Even mine don't know, so you'll have to wait till the day itself," Renjun chimed in. 

Ten sighed. "Fine then. Hendery?"

"Me? Oh I'm not joining," Hendery answered nonchalantly. 

Ten arched an eyebrow at this. "Really? Why?"

Hendery merely shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really like being on stage. Plus, I won't be around for talent show day, dad has an event somewhere and I have to be present." 

"Right," Ten mumbled out, lost in a thought. 

He forgot that Hendery wasn't really your typical teenager like Yangyang and Renjun was. Seeing them together made him forget briefly that Hendery was the son of a business CEO. Some wealthy well-known man that Ten never bothered to figure out his name past his surname. And that was only because he knew Hendery therefore he would know his father's surname. 

Hendery told him it wasn't necessary to remember anyways. 

"The one who owns the wealth is my dad. I was only born to it. I prefer to be known as just Hendery to everyone," The teen had told him when they first met.

It had been a quick year after their first meeting. Hendery had trained under him for around 8 months or so since then as well. Initially, Hendery told him that his parents wouldn't allow it. Dancing, that was. Said it was a waste of time even though Hendery loved it so much. But somehow that changed in a few months and Ten was glad that Hendery had the opportunity to do something he loved. 

"Oh, look at the time. I need to get to my German classes," Yangyang mumbled, already packing his things. 

"Ah, I have that club discussion with Hyuck too." Renjun said, following suit. 

"And I have an event to prepare for." Hendery stated, standing up. 

Ten smiled, shaking his head. "You kids are so busy. When I was your age, I only had homeworks and TV shows to think about."

"You're old," Renjun teased, sticking out his tongue.

Ten rolled his eyes at him as he saw them out of the studio. "Be careful, alright? Don't talk to people you don't know,"

"Yes, Ten!" He heard them exclaim simultaneously. 

He was past the annoyance of them sometimes ignoring the formalities with him. He should reprimand them, being of older age and taught of the usual politeness with the elderly. But Ten really didn't mind that much of tradition. He knew the kids were generally polite and well taught. So he didn't bother with the little slip up from time to time. 

Ten entered the studio again, only to see a water bottle placed idly on the floor. He sighed, walking over to pick it up. It must be Hendery's. Ten knew what Renjun water bottles looked like and the expensive brand on the bottle certainly meant it did not belong to Yangyang. There was no way a teenager would carry a bottle that cost half of his studio rent unless that kid was swimming in wealth. 

He placed the bottle on a table, knowing that Hendery would come pick it up whenever he realized he left it. Or Ten would have to remind him the next time he came. Wealthy children sure do not mind how valuable whatever item they lost, didn't they?

The bell in the lounge rang a few times. Ten frowned. It wasn't unusual to get new clients wanting to sign up but it was a weekday and there usually wasn't any. He still rushed his way to the lounge however, when the bell wouldn't stop ringing insistently. Did people not have patience nowadays? 

"Coming!" Ten called out as he appeared from the practice rooms. 

A lady was standing in the middle of his lounge, red lipstick looking bold under the fluorescent light of his studio. Her heels looked like it could murder someone with a stab and her hairdo was one from the 70s, Ten was sure of it. There was no way anyone would still sport that curl bangs and beehive hair in this era. It was the 21st century for goodness sake! And who carried a hand fan casually too?

"So you are the one who influenced my son into this ridiculous hobby of his?" She accused, staring him down. 

Ten blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Look at this place. Run down and barely holding together," She continued. 

Ten's blood boiled. Who was this woman and why was she here? Not only did she come in accusing Ten of something he wasn't sure of that he did, she also belittled his studio. His safe space. The business he had been running for years and was doing very well too. Who was she to say this place was barely holding together? His studio was possibly one of the stylish ones out there. 

"I'm sorry, but if you have no business here I would kindly ask you to leave," Ten said, trying to keep his calm. He had to. Otherwise, the police might barge in to the sight of Ten clawing this woman down. 

"I can't believe Kunhang would lie to me just to fool around in this foolish establishment."

Kunhang… Ten knew that name. He was sure of it. He frowned, trying to recall any of his students with that name. He did have a bad memory when it came to people's names. But the name Kunhang rang loud and clear in his head, like he knew it within reach. His eyes widened when he realized who the name belonged to and then the door to his studio opened. 

"Hey, Uncle Ten I left my bottle, I'm just gonna get it real quick and-" Hendery paused, staring in shock silence. "M-mom?"

This was Hendery's mother. Oh god, this was Hendery's mother. No wonder with the stuck-up attitude, she was filthy rich, of course she was going to think Ten's studio was a rat hole. A contrast really, when her son had stared at Ten's studio in awe when he first stepped in. 

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Hendery asked nervously, eyes still blown wide. 

"To make sure you're not involving yourself in foolish acts, Kunhang," His mother snapped. "I can't believe you lied to me for months just to spend time in this establishment."

"Mom, it isn't-"

"Is it true, Hendery?" Ten asked softly, voice saddened. 

He wasn't sad that they were in this situation. He was saddened at the fact that Hendery didn't only lie to his mother, but to Ten as well. All this while, he thought Hendery had received the approval of his parents to attend his dance class. He didn't expect them to end up here. 

Hendery looked down. "...Yes,"

"Hendery…"

His mother scoffed. "I'm sure you are the one who influenced him to lie like that towards his own mother," she said, staring Ten down. 

Ten looked at her surprise but he wasn't sure if he had the mind to answer it. He might be a little peculiar of a person but Ten never, never asked anyone to lie on his behalf. He never even taught Renjun to lie, always asking his nephew to speak of only the truth. They were a blunt, straightforward family, a lie was rarely heard of. 

"Mom, Ten gē has nothing to do with this!" Hendery defended. 

"Don't defend him, Kunhang. How shameful it is for a mediocre establishment like this to manipulate young teens?" 

"Mother!"

Ten clenched his fist. He wasn't going to start a fight. He wasn't. No matter how strained the relationship of Hendery and his parents, this was still his mother. His birthgiver and caretaker. Ten wouldn't fight Hendery's flesh and blood. Even if it hurt him how harsh the words being thrown at him was. 

"I would never want my son to be associated in such a place," The lady spat.

And that hurt Ten a lot. He forgot how vast the life of Ten and Hendery was. But he had come to adore the younger like his own family. Hendery was like the other nephew he had, right after Renjun. Ten wouldn't know how dull his studio felt until he met Hendery and had him join them. 

"You should hear from our lawyer soon, I would take this place down," Ten's head shot up, he stared at the lady in surprise. 

"Mother, you can't do that, please." He heard Hendery plead, his voice wet. 

"I am not letting you hang around here, Kunhang. How shameful it is to see the future heir at such a place," She said, forcefully grabbing Hendery's wrist that the younger winced and Ten almost reached out to relieve him of the pain. "You should await the lawsuit soon. There are so many charges I can press against you but let's start with how you forcefully take away my son, shall we? And then I'll make sure this place never exist."

Ten was stunned to silence as he watched them leaving, his mother still tugging at Hendery forcefully. He could hear Hendery's words of protest but Ten knew it was a futile attempt. When the words of Hendery's mother finally sunk into him, Ten fell back, leaning against the wall. 

A lawsuit. She was going to press charges against him over Hendery. And hell knew how much that would cost. Even with his savings, knowing how influential Hendery's family was, there was no way Ten would leave the courtroom unscathed. His studio was on the line and Ten couldn't lose it. Couldn't lose his safe space, the place he had poured his heart and soul to for years. He couldn't lose the studio, not at all. 

He panicked, worry gnawing at his mind and Ten didn't know what to do. Unsure where he should head to after this. He was terrified and Ten did what he did best in this type of situation. 

He ran to the bakery downstairs. 

The disheveled state of his appearance must have caught several customers' attention. Ten didn't care as he stepped inside. His studio was unlocked but Ten rather a robbery than a lawsuit. Then again, there wasn't anything valuable in the studio either. The studio itself was valuable and he couldn't lose it. He couldn't phantom the pain he would feel if he no longer owned the studio. 

Kun noticed him approaching him from behind the counter. He frowned as he took in Ten's state, shaking, eyes lost and afraid. He was so, so afraid he didn't know what to do. 

"Ten?" Kun called out softly. Ten choked up a sob and Kun knew then that something was not right. 

He signalled his workers that he would leave for a while before he pulled Ten gently into his office. As the office door closed, Ten couldn't help the gentle flow of tears that streamed down his face. This was too much to take in. 

"Ten? Ten, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Kun called out again softly, soothing his cheek with his palms and Ten would have flushed at the endearment but he was still in an unstable state. 

"I'm gonna- I'm going to lose my studio, Kun." Ten hiccuped. 

Kun looked alarm. "What? Ten, what happened? Why would you lose your studio?"

Ten could only manage a sob. It was too much. Too much to think about losing part of his life over something that he wasn't even aware of. And somehow, Ten couldn't blame anyone but himself. It was not Hendery's fault. Ten couldn't blame him even if Hendery lied. He only wanted to dance. It was Ten who should be attentive enough to ask. If he had been more strict with the younger. If he asked Hendery about how he actually got permission to join his dance classes, maybe Hendery wouldn't be on bad terms with his parents. Maybe Ten wasn't at the brink of losing his studio. 

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here, alright? You can tell me what happened when you calm down again," Kun said, pulling him into a gentle embrace. 

Ten cried his heart out. It might sound dramatic, to cry over an inanimate object. But his business was part of his life. Ten had done everything to get his studio to where it was now. He couldn't afford to lose it. Not now, not ever. 

Kun's hand on his back was soothing. Calming him down by dragging his palm up and down his spine. It took another few minutes or so for Ten to be reduced to only small hiccups, the tears were still streaming down his face but it was only the residue from before. 

"Are you okay now?" Kun asked quietly when he felt that Ten had stopped shaking. 

Ten nodded his head and then, not a beat later he shook it. Kun must have felt his movements when he pulled away slightly. Ten didn't want to move away. He wanted to bury himself into Kun's chest. But he also knew he had to explain himself. He couldn't have people constantly worry about him. 

"What happened?" The question was asked again. 

Ten took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. He was about to open his mouth when the door to Kun's office opened. 

"Bá, a customer is asking for their order from yesterday and Seokmin hyung looks like he's having a crisis-" Chenle paused as he looked at their intimate position. "Oh, ew, wait sorry. Did I interrupt something?" 

Ten quickly wiped away his tears and he must have not been discreet about it because Chenle frowned. He looked between Ten and his dad, noting the sad frown on Ten's face. 

"Bá, did you hurt Uncle Ten?" Chenle accused. 

"No, I-" Kun looked at Ten, sighing softly. Ten felt bad he had disturb the peace of their bakery.

"I'm sorry, I should head back to the studio."

"No." Kun cut him off sternly and Ten stared at him with wide eyes. "No. Just- stay here. Lele, can you get a glass of water for Ten? I'll see the customer in a moment, okay?"

Chenle didn't say another word as he nodded his head but Ten could feel the concerned gaze of the younger. Kun pulled him to sit on a chair when the door closed again. 

"Stay here, alright? I'll come back soon." Kun told him before he left to attend the customer. 

Ten sighed as he buried his fingers into his hair, looking down. Everything was such a mess that Ten wished he was home in his comfortable bed, hugging TongTong to sleep. The door opened again and Chenle came in with a glass of water. He handed it to Ten and Ten accepted it gratefully as Chenle sat before him. He took slow sips of the drink, Chenle still staring at him in worry. 

"Did my dad hurt you? Did he break your heart? I won't forgive him if he did so," Chenle said. 

Ten smiled gently. He shook his head. "No. Your Bá has been kind to me. It's not about us. I'm not crying about us,"

Chenle frowned. "Then why? I don't like seeing you cry, Uncle Ten. You're so nice to us," 

Ten's smile stretched wider. It was nice to know that Chenle cared for him. Even if that was what a natural human instinct was when they see someone else crying. It was still a nice thought nonetheless. Kun walked in again, standing between the two of them. 

"Lele, you can leave now. Thank you for accompanying Ten," Kun said, directing his son. Chenle still frowned worriedly and Ten didn't have the heart to leave him out in the dark when he already saw the mess that Ten was in. 

Ten reached a hand out, placing it on Kun's arm. "It's okay, Chenle can stay. I don't want him to worry about it."

"Are you sure? If it's something sensitive to you-" Ten shook his head softly and Kun understood.

He took another breath before he told them what happened. From Hendery's mother coming into his studio to the way they bursted out. Every single line said to him. And Ten tried not to choke up as he recalled what happened almost half an hour ago. 

"I don't- I don't want to lose the studio. Kun, a lawsuit costs a lot. And she's going to press several charges against me. Who knows how much that's going to cost me with the studio on the line and-" Ten choked up again and bursted into tears. 

Kun was quick to pull him into a side hug and the hand that was holding his glass of water was replaced with another warm hand. He looked up to see Chenle holding his hand, eyes warm and concerned. Ten couldn't help but sobbed again. 

"Ten, you're not going to lose the studio-"

"But it's the Wong Corporations, Kun. They have so much power, so much influence. They can do anything," Ten hiccuped. 

"And we won't let them do anything. Look, how about you take a break for the rest of the day. You don't have any classes after this, right?" Ten shook his head. It amazed him how Kun already remembered his schedule. "Okay, you can lock the studio and then come back down here. I'll bring you home later. Do you want me to call Sicheng or Renjun?"

Ten shook his head again. The least thing he wanted right now was his own family to fuss over him. It was enough that he had Kun and Chenle worrying over him, he didn't need more people to do so. 

"For now, you'll take the time you need." Kun told him before he turned towards Chenle. "Lele, can you accompany Ten to close up his studio?"

He heard a soft 'okay' from the other before Chenle stood up, still holding his hand. "Come on, Uncle Ten. We'll close up fast so you can rest sooner."

Ten nodded his head, letting Chenle pull him upright. They walked out of Kun's office and headed upstairs towards his studio. Ten really wanted to just lay down right now. His head was throbbing from the excessive crying and it felt like his body was taken over completely, letting him work in auto-pilot. Chenle helped him pick up his things and Ten closed up the lights in the studio before locking. 

His hands lingered a little bit longer at the keypad, thinking what he would do if he did lose the studio. Ten tried to not think too much about it. 

He felt a pair of arms snaking around his torso. Ten blinked, looking down slightly and seeing Chenle hugging him. The younger squeezed him slightly. 

"It's okay, Uncle Ten. We'll get through this. Together." Chenle told him, smiling slightly as he looked at Ten. 

Ten couldn't help but return the smile and squeeze back. "Thank you."

They walked back to the bakery and Ten mindlessly tugged them towards Kun's office. He rather stayed in a place where no one could see him. Chenle let him sit down, hovering over him worriedly before he excused himself for a moment. He watched the other leave and his shoulders slumped down, exhausted. 

A few minutes later, Kun came in. He hesitated for a moment and Ten stared at him, wondering what was going on. 

"Do you- do you want to stay over?" Kun asked, quiet in the emptiness of the office. Ten stared at him in shock. "It's okay if you don't want to. But I don't want you to be alone and I had this in the back of my mind since just now. Then Chenle suggested we should invite you to stay over because he also didn't want you to be alone." 

He had been to their home before. It was warm and cozy and everything you would expect from a normal, loving family. But Ten didn't want to intrude. He knew they were still fresh into the relationship, barely grazing their second month. If this was anybody else, Ten wouldn't hesitate but this was Kun. And he didn't want his sons to feel wary of his presence in their home, staying the night. 

"You don't have to worry about Yangyang and Chenle. Chenle already insisted. We can give Yangyang a heads up but we won't tell him anything without your permission," Kun said, as if he read Ten's mind. 

"I don't want to intrude…" Ten mumbled. 

"You'll never intrude, Ten. Know that. You're welcome to our home any time but if you want to be alone for the time being, we respect that," 

Ten gave it a thought. Truly, he didn't want to be alone. Who knew how wet his pillow would be if he let himself be alone and have his thoughts clouding his mind. It didn't take another moment for Ten to decide what he wanted. 

"Can I… go home for a moment to take my things?" Ten asked. 

Kun smiled. "Of course. I'll drive you there. Come on," 

"And your bakery?"

"Don't worry about it," Kun assured him. He held out his hand and Ten grasped onto it tightly.

"Do you think it's a blue and white dress or a black and gold dress?" Yangyang asked as he showed his phone screen at Ten. 

Ten frowned. "It looks black and gold to me,"

"See? I told everyone that it's black and gold," Yangyang huffed loudly. "Bá, what about you?"

Kun turned around briefly. He looked at Yangyang who was sitting at the dining table, squinting his eyes to see the phone screen. "Blue and white."

"Ugh, no way. It's black and gold!" Yangyang exclaimed, way too excited over the colour of a dress. "Chenle?"

Ten watched as Chenle cocked an eyebrow at his brother. "Who cares what colour it is? The dress is hideous." 

Ten laughed at Yangyang's flabbergasted face. He looked down at his phone screen again. "Yeah, you're right. The dress is kinda ugly."

"Kinda ugly? I said it's hideous!" Chenle huffed out. 

"I gotta agree with Chenle, it is hideous." Ten chimed in. 

He let Yangyang and Chenle argue between themselves. It felt nice, to be part of this. Back in Thailand, Ten would argue with his sister but that had been kept to the minimum when they grew up and dealt with their own lives. The ambience given out from inside the house reminded Ten of his own family home. It felt just as comfortable as when Ten spent time at the Nakamoto-Dong household. 

It made him forget temporarily about the problem looming over his head. 

Watching Yangyang and Chenle was, admittedly, amusing but it did get increasingly boring just sitting there at their dining table watching over their antiques. His mind was still too far away to watch television and his politeness wouldn't let him roam around the house like he pleased. Ten had to remind himself that he was still a guest. Even if they had welcomed him warmly and made him comfortable after his afternoon outburst. 

So instead, he quietly pulled himself away and walked into the kitchen, where Kun was still focused on the stove. Ten peeked his head over Kun's shoulder, looking over at what Kun was making. 

"What are you making?" Ten asked when he couldn't get an idea of what it is. 

"Guess," Kun answered briefly, not even surprised at Ten's sudden appearance behind him. 

Ten pouted. He wasn't a great cook, he admitted that. But years of living alone had given him the capability to cook, enough for him to survive. So Kun asking him to guess what he was cooking, wasn't really something Ten was keen on, knowing the other had way more experience of cooking than he was. There was no way Ten could figure out what Kun was cooking unless he had seen the recipe before. 

Except, as Ten stared at the ingredients Kun threw in, he knew had seen the recipe before. 

Perhaps almost a year ago, back in the family home where his sister's laughter would ring throughout the house, his father's off-tune singing joined in and his mother's gentle voice would call out to him for dinner. It brought back a lot of memories as he saw Kun placing the same ingredients his mother used. There was a little difference. Authentic Thai dishes were hard to come by and cooking shows had never given it justice. But Ten knew the recipe of Tom Yum Soup at the back of his mind if he saw one. 

"Tom Yum?" Ten asked. 

Kun was facing away from him so Ten couldn't see the small smile grazing his lips. "And Pad Thai. It's probably not the same as your mom's but I remember you said you miss her home cooking and Thai food so I thought why not. I tried to find the most authentic recipe, but I think the internet doesn't have the answer for that." 

Ten swallowed down a cry. He had to remind himself that Kun's sons were just behind them or he would, without a doubt, kiss this man senseless. 

"You would do that for me?"

Kun turned to look at him, face masked with confusion. "Cook you dinner?"

"Find authentic recipes from my birth place?" Ten asked. 

"If it makes you happy," Kun shrugged like it was no big deal. It was a big deal to Ten, however. "The kids don't mind it. Yangyang did say he was craving for some Pad Thai." 

"I- I don't know what to say," Ten mumbled out. 

"You don't have to." Kun answered, a smile on his face. "All you gotta do is enjoy the meal I prepared."

"Don't tell my dads I'm joining the talent show," Renjun warned him, the first thing he said when he entered Ten's studio that day. 

His studio… Ten wondered how longer he would be able to call it his studio. He let the thought float away. No, he wouldn't stress out about it. He knew he could figure something out. He would never lose this studio.

"Why not?" Ten asked, raising an eyebrow at his nephew. 

"Please? I want it to be a surprise so," Renjun trailed off. 

Ten couldn't help but smile. "You want them to see your growth?" 

Renjun made a noise at the back of his throat. "Kind of? There's- Yangyang and I prepared a lot for this talent show so we wanted to surprise all of you."

"Okay. That means I'm anticipating a lot out of your performance. You're lucky that I'm also not a blabbermouth and haven't said anything to your parents yet," Ten said and Renjun sighed in relief. "When's the talent show again?"

"In about a month. I'll ask them to free their schedule for that day but I won't tell them until the day itself that it's a talent show. I still need to hand them their tickets." Renjun paused, thinking momentarily. "I know you want to come, uncle but I'm not sure if I can get extra tickets. I'll work it out."

Ten tried to not let it bother him too much. He did want to see Renjun perform. Afterall, Ten was the one who taught him to dance. But he also understood that the priority went towards the student's parents. He shouldn't be too disappointed, he was merely his uncle. Not even directly related at that. 

"It's fine. Sicheng and Yuta would want to see you more than I do," Ten replied. 

"I want you there too, though." Renjun sighed. "I'll work on something, promise."

Ten smiled at his nephew. The sentiment was nice, made him remember that he was surrounded by wonderful people he could proudly call his family.

He was lost in thought for a moment, thinking towards the incident a few days ago. And how one of his dear students was doing. 

"Have you heard from Hendery?" Ten asked. 

Renjun looked up and then shook his head. "No, actually. He hasn't been in school for a few days too. I asked Yangyang if he knew anything but he said Hendery never replied to his texts."

Ten frowned. He hoped that nothing too bad happened. 

"He didn't come to classes too, didn't he?" Renjun asked. 

"No. He hasn't been coming since the last time." The day his mother had effectively broke Ten down. 

"Did… something happen?" Renjun asked cautiously. 

Ten stared at his nephew. He wouldn't be surprised if Renjun knew. Yangyang didn't. Kun and Chenle never told him in respect to Ten and he appreciated that. And Yangyang never pushed him to tell either. Renjun, despite his age, was quite observant. Ten wouldn't be surprised if he caught onto something. He hasn't been discreet with his upsetting mood either. 

He sighed. Might as well tell. 

"His mother came, the same day all of you were together here the last time," Ten started. 

Renjun blinked in surprise. "Madam Wong? I don't really know her but I've seen her a few times at school events. She doesn't seem nice."

Ten snorted. "She isn't. She wants to press charges on the studio."

"What? Why?" 

"Hendery apparently didn't tell her that he came for classes here. Now she thinks I'm the one who influenced him to lie and as quoted from her 'kidnap her son for foolish activities'," Ten said, making air quotes. 

Renjun frowned. Ten wasn't sure if he should take the other's silence for a good thing. They were friends – still is, he hoped – even if they didn't talk much past their everyday lives in the studio. But Ten knew that him, Yangyang and Hendery were quite the close trio. He wouldn't want anything to disrupt their relationship.

"Please don't blame him. I know you might think it's his fault but I really don't think that it is," Ten said. 

"I don't blame him," Renjun trailed off. "I'm just trying to process it. Even though in retrospect, it is partially his fault for lying, I do understand where he's coming from. Hendery's family is… difficult but he's generally a nice person. He's so humble and genuine whenever he talks to us. I just- I was thinking how this whole thing would affect him as well, seeing that he hasn't been in school for a few days."

Ten knew he should be worried about the situation in hand but his chest couldn't help but swell in pride at Renjun's words. He knew then that his nephew was raised well. Despite everything, he still thought about other's perspectives, even if most people would rather paint them in a dark light. 

"How about you, uncle?" Renjun asked. "If she will really press charges against the studio, then what will happen?"

"A good sum of money would be lost, I guess." Ten mumbled. "Maybe, maybe the studio too. It might be gone."

"But that can't happen!" Renjun exclaimed suddenly, surprising Ten. "I- I grew up here and the studio has always been a fun place for me. Everything I know now, I learnt it here and you- uncle, you've worked hard for the studio. You can't- This- This can't be it." 

The tears in his eyes glistened under the flourescent light of his studio. Ten walked forward, pulling his nephew close, embracing him tightly. The choked sobs coming from Renjun was heart wrenching. It reminded Ten a lot of what he went through only a few days ago. 

When he thought about losing this studio, Ten almost forgot about the people who grew up with it. Sicheng who was here as a temporary teacher to help Ten out when he first started; Yuta who had been the one that helped him change the light bulbs when money was tight and he couldn't call a repairman. Renjun, who had come in his life suddenly and took his very first, timid, dancing footsteps on this very floor. 

And Kun too, without knowing, had been a big part in the history of this studio. The first cookie jar exchanged between them, their first meeting. 

His students too. If the studio was gone, they would be left hanging from the previous lesson. Ten didn't know where to go, but so did the people around him. The ones who had orbited around the studio, making their own mark here. He could start with a new place, but Ten didn't think he had the emotional capacity to do so. When everything he loved, everything that has been a part of him, was this studio. 

"I don't want you to lose it, uncle," Renjun hiccuped and Ten pulled him tighter.

"I don't want to lose it either." Ten whispered. "I'm going to make sure I won't lose it." 

Waiting for that letter from the courtroom, seemed to take an awful long time. Between the time of the wait, Ten had successfully told the rest about what went down. Sicheng had held him close that day and Yuta might be holding back his tears but Ten could see through him. Yangyang had given him a sad frown and said almost the same things Renjun said. They didn't blame Hendery, but they were still upset at him. 

In that time as well, the kids told him Hendery was back to school. Unfortunately, the other had successfully managed to avoid them at any given time. The guilt might be eating him up, or his mother was monitoring who he was friends with. 

Ten hoped it wasn't the latter. Hendery deserved to have a relatively normal adolescent, even if he was the future heir of a well-known corporation. 

"You look like you need another plate of cookies," Ten raised his head to look at Kun, a smile blossoming on his face. 

"You'll go bankrupt if I keep taking your cookies." Ten pointed out.

"It won't create a big dent, it's only a few pieces. I have white chocolate macadamia hot out of the oven. Do you want some?" 

"You can't just tell me that and not expect me to want it,"

Kun laughed. "Okay, be right back." 

"I'm not going anywhere." Ten mumbled out as Kun disappeared back into the kitchen. 

It was true. He wasn't going anywhere. The lessons are over for the day and rather than going home, Ten was spending it at the bakery. He has been spending an awful lot of time here lately, even the regulars had noticed him. It couldn't be helped, Kun's bakery was just as comfortable as his home. And he didn't seem to mind that Ten was leeching off his pastries. He guessed it was a win for him. 

His phone lit up. Ten glanced at the screen, immediately picking it up when he saw the notification. 

"Hendery's coming," Ten announced when Kun came back with a plate of cookies. 

"Oh? He's meeting you here?" Kun asked. 

"Yeah, told him to do so." Ten said, sighing as he placed his phone down. "This is it. I'm finally getting that lawsuit letter."

"Stop thinking of the worst," Kun reprimanded him gently. "I doubt a kid would come over to send you a lawsuit letter personally. I would expect his mother to do so, maybe even mail it."

"But he has been quiet for weeks, Kun. Even Yangyang said they didn't get to catch him around at school. What if this is it?" Ten sighed. 

"Well, whether it is it or not, I'm here, okay? We'll walk through this together. I'll help you. I promised, didn't I?" Kun said. 

Ten gave him a pout. "I don't deserve you,"

Kun pinched his nose lightly. "Yes you do. Who else is going to cook you home cooked meals? I'll let you gather yourself. If Hendery says he's coming, he might already be around the corner," 

True to Kun words, it really didn't take long for Hendery to walk into the bakery. Ten should ask the other whether he secretly has psychic. It would make sense how he was good at everything. 

Hendery pulled the chair in front of Ten quietly. His eyes were unfocused and his finger fidgeted. He was wearing proper today – not that he wasn't usually dressed proper. But instead of the usual short sleeved tee and shorts, he was wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans. He didn't look at Ten, and that hurt more than usual. 

"Cookie?" Ten offered, pushing the plate towards Hendery. 

Hendery shook his head. He paused, then peeked his eyes at Ten. "Are you… not mad at me?"

Ten shrugged his shoulders. "For what?"

"Uncle, I- my mother disrespected you, insulted you and she said really mean things to you. I- I lied to you and you're not mad at me?" Hendery said. 

"I am a little saddened by the fact that you lie to me," Ten sighed out. "But Hendery, it was your mother who did those things. For as long as I've known you, you've been a wonderful child. I should be mad at your mother, not you."

Hendery's lips trembled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I lied to you. I just- I wanted to dance and I don't know what to do without getting shunned by my parents. When Renjun brought me over the first time, you greeted me warmly. I looked up to you and I wanted you to teach me how to dance." 

"But now, I can't do that anymore." 

Ten sat up straight at this. "What do you mean?"

"You're not getting sued," Hendery chuckled dryly. "I know you were worried about this. I talked to my mom, persuaded her, basically begged her. It took some time but she relented, finally. She said she wouldn't press any charges against you as long as- as long as I don't come back."

"Hendery, that means,"

"I'm no longer your student, Uncle Ten." Hendery cut him off, looking at him and letting out a bitter laugh. "Mother wants me to focus on more important things. She wouldn't let me come around here. This is most likely our last time seeing each other. She's waiting for me outside so,"

"Hendery…" 

"Thank you. Sincerely, thank you. I know I caused quite a ruckus with what I did but I learnt a lot from you from the past few months. I'm really grateful. Even if I'm not allowed to dance again, I will always cherish the memories." 

Hendery smiled at him and it was hard to think about how insane it had been for the past few weeks. It hurt Ten to know that Hendery would never have that peace with himself, constantly expected to excel and do as told. He should be given at least a little bit of freedom, to do something he loved as he pleased. 

Ten stopped Hendery from leaving. "Please talk to your parents. Just- tell them how you feel about dancing. You're their son, they will at least listen to you, right?"

Hendery smiled sadly at him. "They're strict but I'll try. Thank you."

Reluctantly, Ten watched as Hendery left the bakery. The plate was missing a cookie and Ten felt as if he had lost a child of his. 

"He's not going to join us anymore?" Renjun asked the next day after classes were over. 

Ten nodded his head solemnly. "His mother won't allow it. She's basically watching him like a hawk."

"That's sad," Yangyang mumbled out. 

"It can't be helped. They have to protect their heir,"

"It's only dancing."

"Wealthy people don't really see the benefits of it, Renjun. Dancing is just a form of entertainment for them, performed by those who couldn't get a place in the corporate. It's basically a mock to them." Ten explained. 

"You're rich for someone who teaches dancing or the mock entertainment for wealthy people," Renjun air quoted. 

Ten rolled his eyes at him. "Well, I'm not Wong Corporations rich. So I guess I don't make the cut."

"I hope Hendery's fine," Yangyang voiced out.

"If you guys see him in the school hallways, do try to reach out for him if you can. I'm worried for him," Ten sighed. 

"We'll try."

"Speaking of school," Renjun chimed in. "It's T-4 to talent show day!"

"Already? Time sure flies huh," Ten mumbled to himself, plugging out the equipment to lock up for the day. 

"I honestly can't wait. Dads have been asking what's going on. It won't be long now." Renjun said, standing up. 

Ten hummed. "They'll surely be curious. And you, Yang? Any frights, jitters? Does Kun know?"

"Of course he does, I tell Bá almost everything. Rather than jitters, I'm excited." Yangyang answered. 

"Same." Renjun agreed. 

"That's good. At least I know you two are fully prepared and have been working hard for this." Ten said. He turned at them, smiling. "How about you head downstairs first? I need to check the air-conditioning, it's been making weird noises since morning."

"Sure! But I can't promise I won't finish the cookies."

Ten groaned at Renjun's remark. Well, Kun always kept extras for him anyways. He hoped the other did the same today as well. He was about to walk over to the store room when he caught sight of Yangyang still standing at the side. He turned around, seeing Yangyang fidgeting nervously. 

"Yang? What's wrong?" Ten asked, walking over to the other. 

The air conditioning could wait. It wasn't usual that he got a fidgeting Yangyang standing in his studio. It made him worry slightly. The other wasn't easy to fall into his nervous habits. The way he wasn't even nervous for the upcoming talent show said a lot about it too. Something must be bothering him a lot for him to stay back and wait for Ten. 

"I want to ask you something," Yangyang said, oddly confident despite his nervous fidgeting. 

Ten blinked. "Uh, yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I know you want to go to the talent show. You want to see Renjun perform since he's your nephew and whatnot. But he told me he doesn't have any extra tickets so you might not be able to come,"

"Oh? Well, it's fine with me. I can just ask Sicheng to record the performance for me." Ten said, shrugging his shoulder. 

"Yeah, well, that's the thing. I actually have an extra ticket." Yangyang said, looking at Ten. "I told Renjun and said I would invite you myself. But here's the other thing. I- maybe I sound a little selfish but, even more than you wanting to see Renjun perform, is it possible for you to attend for me? Is it okay if I ask you to come and watch me perform?" 

There was a short pause before Yangyang inhaled, then continued.

"I know it's weird but you've been such a big part of our lives, of my life even before you dated Bá. You gave me the chance to dance again; you treat Chenle and I nicely. You're willing to spend time with us and I- I want you to be there too, to see me on one of my most important days." Yangyang rambled on. 

Ten stared at him in silence. Surprise was probably an understatement. He was beyond that. Yangyang wanted him to come, giving him his extra ticket. He wanted Ten to see him perform, not just because Ten wanted to attend as Renjun's embarrassing, supportive uncle. He wanted Ten there, someone who had only been there for a short part of his life, to watch his performance. Ten, who, to Yangyang, has been a great presence in his life. 

"It's a big request, I know! And you can reject it, it's stupid. I'll still give you the tickets though, don't worry-"

Ten's eyes softened in fondness. "I'll go." He cut Yangyang off. "I'll watch you perform." 

Yangyang stared at him, eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yes. Of course I would see you perform. I'm excited for it even," Ten said and he didn't get to catch himself when Yangyang barrelled into him, pulling him into a tight hug. 

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Yangyang chanted repeatedly, burying himself into Ten's body. "It means a lot to me,"

Ten returned the hug. "I know. I look forward to your performance." 

Ten smiled amusedly as he watched Kun humming under his breath, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel. They were on their way to the kid's school for the talent show and Kun couldn't seem to hide his excitement. He had picked Ten up from the studio earlier, saying they should head early to get better seats – even if the seats were already pre-set. 

"You look extremely excited," Ten commented as he looked at Kun. The other smiled. 

"Of course. It's been a while since we get to spend time together outside the bakery. And we're going to see my son perform together. I feel like that's something to be excited about," Kun answered. There was a short pause from the other and Ten arched an eyebrow at this. "You don't mind, do you?"

"What?" Ten asked, confused. 

"Spending dates with me at my son's school, attending school events, helping me deal with whatever teenager problems Yangyang and Chenle are going through?" Kun asked, uncertainly. 

"Why not? It's fun and I want to do those things with you. If you don't mind as well. You want me to do those stuff with you, right?"

"Of course." Kun answered, more confident than before. "Want you in my life, every step of the way."

"Then I see no problem with it. Even if I could hear Yangyang and Chenle fake gagging in the background whenever we merely look at each other." Kun laughed and Ten thought his job here was done. He meant every word he said.

They arrived at the school and truth to be told, Ten had been here a few times before – back when Yuta's work was relentless and required him out of the country more often than not; Sicheng having to take up extra hours at his office and Renjun wasn't really of the age where he could take a public transport by himself with his parents not worrying of his safety. But it still amazed him at how well-built and sturdy the place was despite its years of history. 

Also, add on to the fact that Kun had his own parking spot in the school. That was insane. 

"You have your own parking spot?" Ten asked, when they exited the car and he looped his arm around Kun's own. 

"It's one of the benefits for being part of the parent-teacher association." Kun explained briefly. 

"Lucky. Yuta always whines to me about how he has to fight his way through the parking spot whenever he attends any parent-teacher meetings," Ten said. 

"I can help him reserve one if he wants," Kun said, laughing. Ten shrugged the idea off. He liked to see Yuta suffer a little, even if they were a little past the college student age to annoy each other with fiddle pranks. "Speaking of, have they arrived?"

Ten didn't need to answer as he saw Sicheng waving at him a few feet away when they reached the hallways heading towards the school hall. It was grand, just like most of the school's interior and it still hadn't struck Ten how incredibly expensive the school fees must be. Well, Renjun had been studying here for the most part of his adopted life. Ten liked to think that Sicheng and Yuta were secretly millionaires or something. 

"The show will start in about half an hour or so. In the meantime, they have a snack counter," Sicheng said when they approached. 

"He saw that they have salmon roes and he's been excited ever since." Yuta exposed and Ten concealed a snort at his cousin's excitement over food. It was enough that Yuta shouldered the hit for them. He understood it though, he would die for food but something told him that whatever the school was serving, it could never compete with Kun's own cooking. 

They exchanged meaningless conversation – the usual how have you been, mostly directed to Kun since Ten basically updated his life to Sicheng every week. Their seats were beside each other, thanks to the numbering on their tickets. Ten didn't know if the kids have anything to do with it or it was just some sort of tactical coincidence. Maybe because Yangyang and Renjun were performing together. Or Kun had his way with it. 

Either way, he wasn't complaining as it gave him the best seats to watch the stage. 

Light chatters buzzed over them from parents all around. Ten hoped that they weren't those loud and rambunctious kind who screamed their child's name when they performed. Because heavens knew, Ten did not have the tolerance for that. 

The chattering comes to a quiet halt when the lights on the stage dimmed. Ten refocused towards the stage and a kid came out behind the curtains. (He should maybe stop calling every pre-teen he saw as kid but Ten couldn't help it when he has no other words to describe them better and in a cool manner.)

Unsurprisingly, Ten knew this kid. He's one of Renjun's best friends and platonic soulmate – the one Renjun would refuse to say in front of the boy's face but would do so shamelessly in front of Ten. His name was Donghyuck, Ten remembered. And he barely recalled Renjun going on a celebratory lunch with him last year when Donghyuck won the talent show. Guessed he wasn't participating this year. 

Donghyuck was quirky and fun as he emceed the show, making up for the impatience Ten was lacking as he waited for them to perform. He remembered the other being quite as such briefly whenever Renjun invited him over. But he also knew he wouldn't stand a day with both of them if they were to appear in front of him longer than a hello. 

Yangyang and Renjun had not told them about when they were performing exactly. So Ten, unfortunately, had to sit through a handful of performances until Donghyuck would finally announce the duo. Some of them were interesting to say the least – the kazoo kid might have been a little peculiar in his choice of performance but his rendition of Mulan's Reflection on a kazoo out of all things was really impressive. Still, Ten couldn't help the nervousness that bubbled over him. He wasn't even the one performing.

"Nervous?" Kun whispered over his ear, a hand on his shaking legs when Donghyuck was going over another anecdote of his, successfully grabbing the attention of everyone from the preparations behind the curtains. 

Ten nodded curtly. "Yeah. A little. Not sure why though,"

"It's okay. I'm nervous too," Ten looked at him, watched as Kun gave him a smile and Ten reached out to hold Kun's hands. 

Finally, they got to the part where Ten truly cared for. No offense to the other contestants, they were talented but they weren't priorities. 

The curtains rolled as soon as Donghyuck announced Yangyang and Renjun's name. The stage was void for anyone and anything except for a sole violin against its stand holder. Ten's eyes widened as he looked at Kun. 

"Violin?" He asked, not even bothering to hide his surprise. 

Kun was just as surprised as he was. "I think so."

When Yangyang and Renjun said that they would perform, Ten honestly expected a duet dancing for them, not whatever it was that was about to unfold. Renjun played the piano but he didn't see one up on stage so he discarded the idea of duet playing. 

The duo soon appeared on stage however, bowing at the audience with everyone clapping. Renjun was wearing tights and pointy shoes while Yangyang a simple vest tuxedo. He watched as Yangyang picked up the violin, nodding at Renjun and the first few notes played out. 

A classic. Ten noted when he heard the first melodies ringing through the halls. He had his fair share of classical music hearings to know what it was. Music and dancing came hand in hand anyways.

Classical music was not his favourite genre of music. He listened to it occasionally, maybe if he was choreographing a routine for classical dance, most of the time though, classical music wasn't part of his everyday life. So he wasn't well-versed in said genre, but even someone who was tone deaf would know how immaculate Yangyang's playing was. It was beautiful, soothing and not even a single error in the notes played. 

His next thought was – ballet. It was one of the first things Ten taught Renjun when he joined Ten for classes. Ballet might have not been his forte but it was Ten's favourite. Somehow, he had made Renjun learn ballet as his first lesson. His nephew had whined about the stretch it dawn upon him back then but Ten knew he came to love it. 

And still love it to this day, probably. Seeing how perfect his Arabesque was, even if they have barely been training ballet for the past years. Too busy with more of the modern dancing offered in his class.

A fly could wander into Ten's mouth and he would have choked but at least he got to see his nephew and boyfriend's son on stage performing like they have been trained to do so. Ten wouldn't complain and he wouldn't shy away from the way his jaw was wide opened. Everyone around him must be in awe as well because a few moments after their performance ended, the hall was stilled, until someone clapped their hands loudly and everyone followed suit. 

Ten couldn't form a word to describe what the performance felt like to him. Incredible, amazing, outstanding, otherworldly, perfect. It was all the good things embodied into one stage. 

He prayed that Yuta had that recorded or if the school gave out recordings. Because Ten surely needed to gape on that again. 

Donghyuck appeared again and Ten debated sneaking off into the snack corner. The highlight of the talent show that he had been waiting for had ended, Ten really didn't have anything else to anticipate. He paused in thinking when Donghyuck mentioned that this would be the last performance for the talent show. A bummer really because Ten was expecting more exceptional performances. 

Maybe he should discard the idea of going to the snack bar. Since there was only one performance left. It shouldn't take long. 

Thoughts of going to the snack corner was thrown off his head when Donghyuck announced the last performer's name. Ten's head snapped up, turning towards Kun. 

"Chenle? Chenle?! Did I hear that right? Kun, is there another Qian Chenle in the school?" Ten shout-whispered. 

"No. No I- I don't think so?" Kun answered and the surprise tone in his voice gave it away. 

"Did he- Do you know?" Ten couldn't help but ask. 

Kun shook his head, exhaling shakily. "He never told me." 

Ten leaned down on his seat. This time there was a piano on stage. The Qian siblings were surely musically inclined, Ten noted. 

Chenle was adorable, with his casual blazer and slacks. Ten couldn't help but fall a little bit more in love with the other's charms. He bowed before he took a seat at the piano, tuning it slightly. Ten watched him inhale and then his fingers danced around the keys. 

It was a gentle harmony, soothing to the soul. But as it progressed, it grew a little bit upbeat. Not enough to make them start dancing though there was still a happy lilt to it. Music told stories, Ten knew. And this composition told no less. He could tell it in the way Chenle passionately pressed his fingers onto the keys. 

Ten didn't think he had heard any of the musical notes before. It was foreign and yet oddly familiar. 

"It's an original…" Ten heard Kun whispered. 

Ten looked at him briefly then turned back towards the stage. An original. He was playing an original composition. Ten didn't know how Kun knew but he was the other's father so it would make sense if he just knew. 

But it still struck amazement for Ten. Chenle, this Chenle who had told Ten his insecurities before. Opened up about how he was scared around people, how he didn't like to be alone when he was buying things. Who, still, sometimes had trouble communicating with the people surrounding him, was on stage. Sitting in front of many people, playing his original composition for everyone to hear. Probably – no, definitely something he had poured his heart and soul to. 

Ten was proud of him and he knew Kun was too with a little sniffle to his side. 

The talent show concluded with another one of Donghyuck's silly puns. The guardians attending were free to roam the snack corner while they waited for the results to be announced. Ten hasn't bothered to care about smores as he tugged at Kun's sleeves. 

"Flowers, Kun! We didn't get them flowers! Oh my god, we have to," Ten whispered urgently. 

Kun merely laughed. "Do you think I haven't prepared? Come on,"

Ten let the other tugged him wordlessly. There was a delivery rider at the school entrance. Kun had walked over to him, signing off a piece of paper and took two bouquets of flowers from the rider. He looked down at the flowers, frowning. 

"If I knew Chenle was performing…" Kun didn't have to continue the sentence for Ten to know. 

"You can give the other bouquet to Chenle, you know?" Ten said. 

"But,"

"Sicheng and Yuta brought their own and I told them to pitch in my name with it. You can offer him cookies later on, but your sons are your priorities." 

"I feel bad," Kun mumbled. 

"Don't be. Renjun would understand, and if he doesn't, I'll just smack him on the head." 

Kun chuckled lightly. "Please don't,"

"Then trust me on this," Ten said as they walked back toward the hall. "How did you know it was an original?"

There was a short pause before Kun said anything. "I wrote it."

"You what?" 

"I mean, I didn't actually write the whole thing, I- it was something I jotted down a long time ago. Maybe, college years? We did a little clean up a few months ago and Chenle found it in one of my storage boxes. He asked me about it and I told him he could have it. There was certainly bits and pieces of my original work there but, everything else, I'm sure that was Chenle."

Ten let the words sink into him. Everything that he had just listen, was the work of Chenle's own mind. Then, he was brought back to a conversation a while ago. 

"You should play again," Ten said, looking at him. Kun raised an eyebrow. "The piano. You should play again, with him."

There was silence from Kun but Ten noted the little curl of his lips as they entered the hall. "Maybe I will."

And Ten hoped that he had done something for the Qian siblings. Even if it seemed mundane to him, no matter how he looked at it. 

Ten couldn't really catch up what was happening in the next few moments because for one second someone barrelled into him with a hug and then that hug was pulled away from him before he managed to reciprocate it. He could feel the emptiness in his gut for some reasons before he turned to make sense that it was Renjun. 

"You went to hug your uncle before your own father?" Yuta accused, a scandalized look on his face. 

Renjun merely laughed as he snuggled further into Sicheng's embrace. "I'm saving the best for last."

Or so he said. But Ten had known his nephew long enough to know that there was an underlying tone there. His gaze towards Ten was meaningful. Like he was in on one of those secrets Ten wasn't sure he was aware of. 

He decided to ignore the Nakamato-Dong family in regard to his own- Ten halted his thought. Kun's family. His boyfriend's family. Not his. 

Kun was hugging both his sons close to him, the flowers they were holding almost crushing under the pressure. Ten stifled a laugh. He had to remind himself that it was a moment for Kun. Something for him to look back on, be joyous and take pride in. But the teardrops clinging onto his eyelashes really made it hard for Ten to not be childish and tease him for it. 

"Bá, I love you and I understand where you're coming from but your hug is crushing my ribs. We just finished a performance, not a surgery." Yangyang wheezed out. 

Kun immediately pulled away at that. "Do not make fun of the intensity of a surgery.

Ten snorted at this but he decided to cut the siblings some slack. It surprised himself more than the Qian siblings when Ten crouched a little and pulled them both into a hug. His head was tucked between their head, Ten breathing in the scent of fresh flowers and their family detergent. 

"I'm so proud of both of you," He whispered. 

It was a tense minute later when Yangyang and Chenle returned his hug. 

"Thank you for coming." He heard Chenle mumbled and Ten realized that the reason Yangyang made him come to their talent show with the reason of wanting Ten to watch him perform, might have included Chenle as well.

He pulled away a minute later, staring at them. "So no one told me that you could play like that huh? You could've started your own orchestra and everyone would think that was only natural of you." 

Yangyang laughed and Chenle's face flushed in embarrassment. But the grip of their hands on Ten's own was tight and they barely let go when the winners were announced or when they headed back for celebrations. None of them had won first place that day, but Ten thought he might have just won the lottery. There was nothing mundane about their lives after all. 

"Is tomato a fruit?" Yangyang asked and Ten turned around from where he was peeking at Kun's cooking. 

"Isn't it a vegetable?" Chenle answered. 

"It's a fruit." Kun said.

"Well, whatever it is, I don't like it." 

"Ten, please stop corrupting my sons' mind about fruits."

"What? Fruits are bad," Ten hissed. There was mewling at his foot and Ten smiled as he picked TongTong up. "Don't you think so, my furry baby? See, my daughter thinks fruits are disgusting."

Kun sighed but didn't comment on it further. Ten took that as a win. He walked over to plop himself between Chenle and Yangyang, who were still going on about something. 

They had been dating for almost a year now. Ten had fitted right into their little space and surprisingly, so did TongTong too. He had been staying over quite frequently lately and Kun told him to just bring TongTong over so as to not worry about her. The kids loved her and Ten didn't think he could be any happier.

Kun came to the dining table barely half an hour later with the cooked dishes. The kids put away their phones – dining table manners, Qian Kun's rules – and Ten placed TongTong back on the floor. There was little banter on the table about how much meat Chenle and Yangyang was going to put on Ten's plate, even if they did steal a fair share of it later on. His gaze caught Kun's every time the other relented and flick a few cat-friendly nibbles towards TongTong. A finger was between his lips and Ten rolled his eyes, promising silently he wouldn't reprimand Kun for it. 

The air around them was light and happy and Ten couldn't remember the last time he ever felt welcomed in another person's family after the Nakamato-Dong household. But he guessed he didn't have to ponder about it as Yangyang wrestled Chenle for the remote after dinner. They would be fine. 

"Chenle," Kun called out and his youngest looked up from where he was wrestling Yangyang. 

Yangyang took that as a chance to steal the remote right under Chenle's nose and escaped to where Ten was seating. Chenle hissed at him at the sneak attack but turned back towards Kun. 

"What is it, Bá?" Chenle asked. 

Kun hummed. "Can you bring out your keyboard later? I was thinking of playing something."

Chenle's eyes were wide. He looked at Ten and Ten gave him a small smile. 

"I'll take it out now!" Chenle exclaimed before disappearing to his room. Kun chuckled as he turned towards Ten, at the other side of the sofa with Yangyang laying his whole body over Ten's torso. 

Ten let Yangyang snuggled into him comfortably, basically pulling him into a cuddle. 

Yeah. Their family would be great. 


End file.
